Anew
by kittycatpaws
Summary: A...accident took his memory...and now he is in a strange environment with a group of strangers that claim to be his family. Should he really trust these...people...or should he run? Should he find answers and find his identity...or begin anew? TMNT belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Unique Surprise

He opened his eyes with a fright. He sat up quickly and clinched his chest with pain. Once that happened, his head begun to spin and he laid back down immediately, only this time he tried turning onto his right side. That was a mistake; he cried out in pain that echoed throughout the entire building. He looked at the wound in his side and saw that he rolled into some glass. He was bleeding, but not from the glass however the tiny shards were not helping him.

His vision was getting blurry, but for some reason he knew that he had to get up. First, he had to try and get on his knees. Moving onto his abdomen, he attempted to push himself in a kneeling position but soon realized that his right arm was not working correctly. He put more effort in his left arm and got the job done but his left shoulder hurt as well. _What happened to me? How did I get into this state?_

He hurt all over his body, and pain shot his back every other bit. He looked up and realized that there was a giant hole above him. It was night, and he could see stars. They were pretty. He smiled, and was tempted to lay back down but something told him that this wasn't the time. _What is this thinking...why can't I understand this? It isn't like I'm in danger._ Now that he rested a little bit, he was going to try and stand. _I hope I can do this…_

First, he moved his right leg from under him to in front of him slowly. It seemed fine, so with a little bit of balance, he pushed on it and lifted himself up from the ground into a standing position with both feet. It was a good thing that he started with the right foot because the left foot seemed very sore. He limped over to a tall pile of bricks and leaned on them for support on his left side, which ache but not as much as the right side. After taking in a couple of breaths, he looked around in his surroundings.

It seems that this building was undergoing construction of some kind, with building materials and tools lying around the place. There were wood, insulation, bricks, and glass scattered around, especially where he woke up. Wondering what to do now, he looked around for any clues as to understand this strange…occurrence. _Where am I? What caused my injuries? How do I get out here, even with my wounds?_ He sighed, so confused and the fact that his head hurt didn't make things any better.

"MIKEY!" echoed a strong terrifying voice that scared him out of his thoughts. Panicking, he was going to attempt to run if there was any danger no matter what condition he was in.

"MIKEY! MIKEY!" After the initial shock, he could tell that the owner of this voice was scared by the tone of the screams. Along with the constant calling of "MIKEY!" he could hear fast running steps that were heading close to him. Worried, he attempted to move but quickly lost his balance and fell back on his right side. Screaming in pain, the last thing that was on his mind was the figure coming towards him. Once that thought did enter his mind, he jerked around and saw the face of this strange creature.

It was a tall, dark green turtle with strong verdant green eyes. He wore protective elbow pads, two knee pads, two forked weapons, and a red bandana. In some of the places of his shell, there were cracked places, indicating that this 'turtle' has seen his fair share of combat. "Mikey! Oh shell, look at you!"

"Mikey?" our young friend said, with confusion in his voice. He laid there, in awe of what this turtle called him and for a moment he realized something; _my name is Mikey? I didn't know that I forgotten my name…come to think of it…I don't remember anything!_ Mikey thought about it, but not only did he forget what happened to him, but he also can't remember anything before that.

"Wow…you look like a mess…and what do you mean by 'Mikey?'…here, let's get you back to the lair!"

"Wha-!" Without warning, the giant turtle picked Mikey up with both arms and carried him out of the building, surprising without causing as much pain as Mikey would have thought. The journey didn't last long when the turtle brought him out of the building and before two other turtles in an alleyway: one much taller then all three with red eyes, no bandana, and a large stick in his hand while the other was a light green with a slightly torn blue bandana, dark blue eyes, and two swords on his back, sheathed.

"Mi-mi-Mikey!" the tall one said as he ran towards the duo with the other one standing there, pale at this sight. The tall turtle looked over him real quick and noted mostly to himself "he's lost a lot of blood, and there's no telling how many bones are broken. We need to get to the lair quick!"

"Raph, did you see what happened in there?" the other turtle said with authority in his voice.

"It…looked like he fell through the roof all the way to the bottom floor" the one holding Mikey confirmed. _FELL THROUGH THE ROOF! HOW AM I STILL ALIVE! Who are these turtles anyway!_ Mikey had so many questions about this, but now was not the time.

"Fell through the roof! That's physically impossible!" the tall turtle spoke with such a shocked look on his face. Just then, strange sirens were heard coming near them at an alarming rate.

"Hurry! In the sewers!" the blue bandana turtle commanded in a panic.

"But we can't Leo! Not with Mikey's wounds open like this! They can become infected horribly!" said the last turtle without a name and, with that said, Leo turned to him and said, "We can't get back on the roof to where the Foot are! Now hurry!"

With nothing else after that, Leo pull up a sewer hatched and jumped in. _Oh heck no, I am not going there!_ Mikey tried to squirm out of Raph's arms, but Raph held on tighter and said, "Stop moving or I'll drop you!" Knowing how painful that would be, Mikey obeyed and was soon overwhelmed with a stench of decaying bacteria and waste. Trying not to throw up, Mikey held on to Raph as the last turtle came in a shut the hatch behind him. Wandering deeper in the sewers, the area became pitch black and swift movement could be heard on either side of him. Scared…and curious…about these turtles and the lair that they were taking him to, Mikey's head no longer could bear the dizziness that surrounded him and he felt his head thrown back and lagging over Raph's arm.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, with everything blurry coming into clear shape and color the more he focus. Mikey soon realized after a little bit of time that he was awake and thus…saw himself in a room with strange equipment around him. Fearing the worse, he attempted to sit up but felt an arm push him back down.

Looking to see who the owner of the arm was, he found Leo over him…smiling softly with a relived look in his eyes. "Mikey, I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling right now?" Mikey tried to answer him, but when he opened his mouth he felt air being pushed into his mouth. Looking down with his eyes, he found a mask on his face that was forcing air to his mouth and nose.

"Whoops…sorry…" Leo started, moving his hand over the mask and removing it slowly so that Mikey could properly talk, "forgot about that mask…I'm just…relieved. I thought we lost you to that coma."

"Coma?" Mikey said, very softy since he felt weak.

"Yeah. You went into one when we escaped the Foot Clan and- oh man, you're awake! I need to tell the others!" Leo become hyped up quickly when he realized that his brother was waking from his coma, shocking Mikey but nevertheless he keep quiet. Despite not wanting any form company, he didn't try to stop Leo from calling others to his room, mostly because he didn't think of it.

"Guys! Everyone! Mikey's awake!" Leo said in ecstatic loud voice, hurting Mikey's ears and head. Soon, the other turtles, plus two humans and a giant rat came in to room quickly. The tall turtle, now wearing a purple bandana, and Raph came running over to Mikey and gave a big hug; in response, Mikey gave a big yelp due to the pain on his right side. They let go of him quickly in surprise and wore guilty looks on their face.

"My son, how are you feeling?" the giant rat asked, which frightened Mikey more than anything else. _Son! Son of a Giant Rat! Nope, I'm getting out of here now._ Mikey attempted to sit up but his brothers gently pushed him down. "Where are you going!?" Raph commented, while the other turtle quietly said, "Be still Mikey, it's only been three days since the fight-"

"Three days! Let me up!" Mikey insisted, this time successfully making it all the way up. However, his prize was not very pleasant as his head started swimming around. "Mikey! Calm down!" the turtle doctor shouted this time, trying to get the patient's attention. "Michelangelo! Stop this now! I did not ask for you to prove your health to me!" the giant rat retorted, which actually got Mikey's attention more than anything else. Mikey stopped long enough for Raph and Leo to push Mikey back down on the bed. _It's no use…I'm too weak to do anything and a whole mob is here to stop me…might as well give up this time…_

Sighing Mikey relaxed, letting the others in the room relax from his shocking performance. "Despite this attitude of yours Michelangelo, I see that you are recovering well" the giant rat retorted while rubbing the top of his cane. _Is that my real name? He used it more than once and appears accustom to it._ "Umm…Master Splinter…should we leave?" the young girl said, who was beside a young boy around her age, who wore a hockey mask on his head and held a hock stick beside him.

Splinter looked to the young humans and then to his suppose son Michelangelo, and replied, "Perhaps we should all leave and let him rest." "What if I stayed a little bit and check his vitals, plus it would be a good idea for someone to stay just in case he has a seizure", the tall turtle suggested.

"That would be a wise decision, Donatello. Leonardo, Raphael, and April, all of you must continue your training though. I fear the Shredder is preparing for another attack soon." Splinter turned to leave just as the three nodded their heads and replied, "Yes Master Splinter". As the group was leaving, Leo and Raph turned to face Mikey to say something.

"We'll see you later Mikey" Leo commented.

"Don't give Donnie a hard time, k?" Raph smiled and they both left.

"Let me do a checkup real quick" Donnie said with a soft smile and quiet voice, with a look in his eye that showed caution, like he could literally see the headache that was plaguing Mikey. As he got some tools out, Mikey got to thinking about what just happened.

 _Master Splinter is my father, and a teacher to Leo, Raph, and April. Donnie wears the same gear as Leo and Raph, just a different color, so maybe he is a student too. But what about that boy there? Speaking of which…what about me? I don't about anything more about myself besides that I am a rat's son…does that make a rat too?_

"Umm…." Mikey started, trying to figure out a way to talk to Donnie without being too suspicious. Donnie look over to Mikey just he was putting on a stethoscope, and tilted his head out of curiosity to why Mikey stopped talking. Taking in a deep breath, Mikey exhaled and asked, "Could I borrow a mirror?" Don, without hesitation, nodded, walked off, and came back with a hand mirror.

Mikey looked into the mirror and saw…that he was a turtle as well; one with very light, almost lime, green skin and bright blue eyes. _Wait a minute…I'm a turtle…just like the other turtles too! That doesn't make sense then!_ "Mikey, what's wrong…?" Don asked, looking at Mikey with a worried look on his face.

Mikey looked over at Don, wondering how he was going to explain to Donnie about his expression. "…if I was to tell you that I couldn't remember anything-" Mikey started, but Donnie turned angry swiftly. "Start that mess again, and Ralph will beat your brains out" Don said without thinking and leaned over to check his heart.

All the time though, Mikey was startled at this answer. _What mess I'm in! Why would Raph do that! Oh no…he's a psychopath, isn't he. I ended up in the hands of strange individuals who are naturally fighters, with training and bluntness not to mention TENDIECIES OF DOING RANDOM VIOLENCE! Okay…calm down…something tells me I lost memory once before all this…why else would Don say that? So telling them I have memory loss is not a good idea…what if they caused me to fall through the roof! No! Calm down…I got to think of a way to avoid conflict with them then. But how?_

"Everything seems to check out so far. Are you having trouble breathing?" Donnie asked, pulling Mikey out of his thoughts.

"N-no, I'm breathing fine", Mikey said, refraining from being stress over his thoughts. Don nodded and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine…actually I am a little thirsty" Mikey said, hoping that Don would leave for a little while. Don smiled and said, "Water okay?" "Yeah…thanks" Mikey smiled as he said this, and Don once again nodded and left the room. This gave Mikey a chance to explore his surroundings a little bit.

The room itself was very much cluttered, and it seems that it was quickly made into a hospital room for Mikey. Apart from the bed and the oxygen tank, there seems to be many different robots and machines in the room, not to mention a van in this room. _Please tell me I'm not in a laboratory of some kind._ There was beeping in the room that he finally noticed, and looked over at its source. There was a computer with marks going up and down on it, and from it there were wires that were attached to Mikey's chest underneath…his shell. _How did I not realize I was a turtle earlier?_ After examining it closer, he realized that they were merely sticking to his chest. Other than that, there was nothing in here of interest or that could help him get his memory back.

Relaxing in his bed, Mikey felt the soreness of his wounds all over his body. Looking down, his left leg seemed to be in a cast, despite the fact that Mikey was sure he didn't break it. Wraps went around other parts of his body like the arm and, according to the mirror, the head as well. _Wow, I'm really in a mess. No wonder they didn't want me to get out of bed._ Hearing Donnie come in, he put down the mirror but really did nothing as Don came in. Holding two bottles of water, Don urged Mikey to drink some water right away. Not wanting to appear as a liar, Mikey guzzled down the water and started sipping on the second bottle.

"Seems like you're really doing okay…I guess I'll leave to let you rest. I'll check in on you later to make sure nothing is wrong." Donnie smiled and left the room, leaving Mikey to himself once again.

 _Donatello seems good hearted…should I try to convince him that I have memory loss. That might not be a good idea, especially after what he said about it earlier. It wasn't like he was being mean, but maybe irritated? What about the others? Should I tell them? Should I tell anyone? ...No, it's for the best. Besides, they may be my enemies…but telling them I have memory loss wouldn't change my fate unless they wanted me to join them. I don't know…what should I do about this? I guess I have to sleep on it…_

Mikey thought this as his eyelids slowly lowered, and decided it was okay to close them. Closing the lid to the water bottle, he put it beside him and relaxed his mind into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Clean Up

Yawning, Michelangelo casually sat on the edge of his hospital bed he used last night, which was very uncomfortable for him, while Donatello unhooked the monitors from him with protest. "I still say that it's too soon for you to be up and walking around the place, however I will say that you have recovered very well." Mikey looked over at Don with a narrowed expression but said nothing. "I know, I know, 'Stop saying the same things over and over again like a computer'!" Don said with a robotic mimicking voice near the end of his speech. Mikey smiled at Don and said, "No…thank you for telling me…it's just…I don't want to be bed ridden if I can help it."

Don wasn't looking at Mikey till that very moment; when Don did look, he said, "Wow Mikey, that's strange for you to say."

Mikey panicked a little, not sure if he was ready to tell this turtle that he lost his memory, but Don simply said, "…You are right though. If you are able to move around, then you should do so but if you end up with an episode then don't blame me!"

"An episode?"

"…a heart failure or something like that. Not like that would happen…I think…" _You're not being very helpful Donatello._ Mikey sighed and once the disconnecting was complete he stood from the bed and started walking away. He heard some scooting sounds and turned to see Don moving the machines on his own. "Do you need any help?" Mikey earnestly asked. "Now that I will forbid you from doing. Try not doing any lifting or work if you can help it" Don said while stopping and lifting his pointing finger upward.

Nodding, Mikey walked out of the room and walked into a large blue room that seems to resemble a living room. The room itself is like a large comfortable man cave made from brick. There was a large indention in the floor with a couch and a T.V. Over by the opposite end, there seems to be a large pool with a tire swing hanging over it and a ledge overseeing it. At another end of the room seems to be some kind of…weird barricade pass that is blocking large stairs leading upward. There is a tunnel leading to more rooms and a fully furnished kitchen.

 _Wow…can't say that they are doing badly down here._ Mikey walked around the room a little and saw that nobody was around. Wondering where to go, seeing the large stairs being there seemed like a good way to go. Walking across the room and up to those…things with the spinning three pointers (seriously what are they called?) he suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder saying, "Where you do think you're going?" After whipping quickly to face his enemy, Mikey found it only to be Raph.

"Whoa, somebody's jumpy!" Raph said surprise. Mikey settled down after seeing Raph and looked away, still nervous.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question" Raph said, looking down on the little turtle. Mikey looked up and remembered what Don said about Raph last week. _"Start with that mess again, and Raph will beat your brains out" is exactly what Don said. The look that he's giving me right now isn't helping his innocence either._

"I was heading to my room" Mikey finally answered. He didn't have to look at Raph to see the questionable stare piercing his skin.

"Well then, why were ya heading outside?" Raph asked quietly.

 _Outside? Oh boy, I better have a good explanation for that…I especially don't want to tell him that my memory is gone! Think…think…_ "I didn't realize I was heading outside. I honestly thought I was heading to my room. Isn't that the way to my room?" Mikey asked innocently as he looked at Raph, playing the helpless card. This took Raph off guard, in which his whole posture relaxed and his arms, which was crossed, now unraveled. Now turning to point to the stairs, Mikey purposefully fell into Raph, hoping that Raph would catch him.

Raph didn't catch Mikey right off the bat, mostly because he was watching where Mikey was pointing to. Once Mikey started falling though, Raph did not waste a second in catching Mikey before he fell to the floor. "What are ya doing out of ya bed if you're not feeling well?" Raph scolded, expecting a serious answer to come out.

Mikey had to be careful at this point, and so he said, "I dislike that bed. I'm fine, but I really need sleep…and for this world to stop spinning." It seemed that Raph believed him for the moment, since his face soften and he sighed. Putting Mikey's left arm around his neck and helping him onto his feet, Raph guided Mikey to tunnel with rooms around. Once at the door that clearly stated, "MIKEY'S ROOM" on it, Raph opened it and pretty much dragged Mikey to the bed. "Don't leave until you get your bearings, k?" Raph said once Mikey sat on the bed. Mikey nodded and Raph left the room quickly, leaving Mikey to observe his room.

The room was literally a mess. There was rotted food in the floor and it didn't look like it has been swept in a long time. The bed stunk horribly due to the fact it didn't have fresh sheets recently. There was a bunch of clutter everywhere including on the walls and on the bed as well. _I didn't think I was a pig and a slop._ Mikey could barely breathe in his own room and had to do something about it. The first thing he did was get up and search his wooden cabinet. There he saw more junk, pizza boxes, and a skateboard. Confused, Mikey continued to look but saw nothing that could help him. Looking around his room once more, Mikey noted all the pizza boxes in his room and thought it was a good place to start.

Mikey took the pizza box out of his cabinet, and noted that it wasn't empty. Looking inside, Mikey was greeted to a few slices of very old moldy pizza pieces and a disgusting smell. _I can't believe that I'm wasteful as well._ Closing the box back, he found a clear spot in the floor to put the pizza box and started stacking the boxes one by one. Once he picked up all the boxes he could see, he found the tower of pizza boxes to be almost as tall as Mikey. _That is disturbing._ Carefully and regrettably, Mikey got on his knees and started pushing the tower towards the door, but it wobbled too much to his liking.

After thinking a little bit, Mikey thought of an idea. Grabbing a few boxes of Pizza Boxes off the top, Mikey went to the door to look outside to make sure that the coast was clear. Mikey saw that the other three doors were closed and when he peered into the living room there was no one there. He sat the boxes right outside his door, and went to get the other boxes. After multiple trips back and forth, the tower was now relocated outside of his room. Leaving the door open for some fresh air, Mikey noted how much bearable the room's looks and smells were.

Mikey sat on his bed and placed each object on the blanket to be moved; most of it was toys but there was nunchakus and shurikens as well. Mikey then wrapped the blanket upwards around the pile to make it easier to carry and moved it to the corner of his bed. Tying the blanket bag up so that the stuff won't pour out, Mikey now had room to lay down. _That is enough for right now._

He looked around his room once more and noticed how little stuff he really had. Most of the stuff that he obtained was outside the room or hanging on the walls. Trying to relax on the bed, he felt as though the sheets were…greasy. _Here I thought the hospital bed was uncomfortable. Had I known about this bed I would have never left that room!_ Mikey sighed and decided to make the most out of it. _At least I have a bed…I guess…maybe._ As he thought, Mikey still wasn't sure if he should even be here at all. At least he knew where to go if he wanted to leave, unless that was a trap. _I don't know! I honestly don't know if I should stay or just run away! If only I could have my memory back please!_ Mikey worried on his bed and it felt like a long time past as the same consistent thoughts entered his mind.

* * *

"Hey…hey Mikey…(whistle)…Mikey"

"Huh…" Mikey finally woke after being shook lightly by Leo for a decent amount of time.

"You were having a bad dream again" Leo said softly, not wanting to scare Mikey with a loud voice. Mikey, still half asleep, was a little puzzled by what Leo said and asked, "How would you know you that?"

Shocked, Leo's dark blue eyes widen and responded, "Don't you remember? You were saying 'Who are you? Stay away until you tell me who you are!' and a lot of other stuff". Quickly Mikey recollected everything that was in his dream and blushed suddenly, turning away in Leo in embarrassment. "I-I'm sor-sorry L-L-Leo. I-I-I-I was very sleepy."

"It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. I actually came in to say that we're having pizza tonight, but you was having that nightmare and, well, I thought waking you up was the best thing."

The last thing that Mikey wanted to eat was pizza, after all the boxes and the moldy leftovers he moved outside. The excited look on Leo's face though along with the fact that there was so many boxes in the room in the first place suggests that Mikey really likes pizza. _Oh well._ "Sure! Let's go!" Mikey said in the best happy voice he could come up with; however Leo asked, "What's wrong? You seem depressed…"

"…"

"…Mikey?"

"I haven't felt really happy since the incident"

"Oh…maybe some training after while will cheer you up!" _Training? Training for what! Wait…Splinter mentioned that the other day…or should I say Master Splinter? This is really confusing._

Before Mikey could think of anything else, Leo went out of Mikey's room. Mikey felt that it was best to follow along. Nearly on Leo's heels, they headed towards the kitchen and at the kitchen table sat the rat, the girl, Raph, and Don. _Who is that girl? I've seen her here multiple times but I've never gotten her name._

"Hey April, what do you think about this?", Donatello asked, getting the girl's attention as she went from eating pizza to looking at the laptop that Donnie was on. _Well then, that answers my question._ "That's strange. Do you think that has something to do with the Krang?" April asked, while Donnie replied, "I don't know…it really doesn't look like it at all, but at the same time it doesn't seem like a coincidence." _Krang? That's a new term._

"What's up Donnie?" Leo asked with a concerned look on his face. Donnie also had Raph, Splinter, and Mikey's undivided attention when he spoke, "Remember the fight last week with the Foot up on the building; you know, where Mikey fell through-"

"Yeah Don, we know", Raph interrupted quickly and hastily, which made Mikey a little irate since he couldn't remember the fight. Mikey did note that Raph looked away with a guilty expression on his face when Don briefly mentioned Mikey's incident. "Well, turns out, something mysterious happened in that very same building within the next hour after we left."

"What do you mean, my son?" Master Splinter asked, more or less with curiosity than worry.

"This was in the local news page. In fact, it's still breaking news as of yet" Donnie said as he turned the computer around. The pictures that was on a slide showed the inside of the walls being covered in writing. It was black writing but it said things like "IT WAS HIS FAULT" and "IM SORRY" along with "GOODBYE". The report claimed that the writing was not washing off even with pressure washing or chemicals.

"That's…strange" Leo said with affirming sound in his voice. _No kidding Leo!_

"It is clear that a restless spirit is lurking there. Perhaps that is the reason that Michelangelo lived through his painful experience? Either way, it would be wise to avoid that area for the time being" Splinter advised. Mikey looked at Splinter with awe, surprised to hear something like that from…well…a rat.

Soon, everyone directed their eyes toward Michelangelo quickly, startling him in his seat. "Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie asked. _Uh-oh…is it time for the big reveal?_ "Why-Why do you ask?" Mikey ask, warily looking at each individual being in the kitchen. "For one, you didn't eat your pizza" Raph said as he pointed down at Mikey's plate. To be all honest, Mikey rather go hungry then eat pizza after what happen today. "Second, for once you didn't make a cheap horror monster movie comment, thankfully!" Leo said with a sigh, to which Mikey replied, "and that is bad because-?"

"My son…" Splinter literally had to pause while thinking about what he wanted to say next, "all we wish to know is whether or not you are well."

"You know what, I may not be well! After all, I fell from a pretty tall building, right!" Mikey stood up and decided to speak up, rather fed up. For the past few days he had been observing these creatures and April from his hospital bed to get a sense of who they were, but the only ones who would visit him was Donnie and April…and April was from a distance.

"Mi-Mikey! Calm down!"

"Chill out!"

"Nah! The building wasn't that tall! After all, I recovered well! Didn't I Donnie?" Mikey went facing the crowd to just facing Donnie after asking that question. "What! What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember that day? I have to admit that there is a lot I can't remember from that day, but one thing that I do remember is being dragged into a sewer where I could've have died with my open wounds," with this part of his statement more directed at Leo even though Mikey was talking to Don, "and you saying that falling through the roof was physically IMPOSSIPLE!"

Don remained quiet but a stern and angry expression remained on his face. Leo seemed almost ashamed while Raph and April was shocked at what happened. "Enough!" Splinter stood up swiftly and soon the bottom of the cane and the floor hit, causing an echo throughout the entire lair. Don still sat there with an angry expression on his face while Mikey's expression was…a mixture between angry, depression, and desperation. "You seriously can't remember what happen that day, can you?" Donnie asked calmly, keeping his posture the same.

"…No" Mikey replied, also doing the same. Leo's eyes widened, and Raph quietly and quickly left the kitchen while replying, "Good". Mikey heard Raph and looked over, but Raph was already gone. Angry, Mikey stormed off to his room and slam the door behind him. _I can't take it anymore. I can't be the person they want me to be. Those…those…annoying…_

Mikey tried to walk to his bed and stumbled up on something. It was dark so he couldn't see it right off bat, but instead of turning the light on Mikey leaned down on his knees and picked it up. _It's a whoopee cushion, which is used for pranks…_ After his eyes have gotten accustom to the dark room, Mikey saw other items in his room that were used for pranks such as metal buckets, toy insects, etc.

He sighed, almost wishing that none of the stuff around him was real, while another part of him wished that he wasn't struck with amnesia. Just then, he heard a knock on his door and he almost shouted, "GO AWAY" but he bit back his lips and instead said, "Come in". Behold, it was Splinter himself, the giant rat who almost stopped the fighting. Mikey felt ill towards him but none the less he said, "Do you want to sit down?" while gesturing to the bed.

Splinter looked at him with a concerned looked and said, "Are you truly feeling well my son? That was not like you to instigate a fight with your brothers in such a manner." Mikey looked away from Master Splinter… _perhaps I should at least tell him?_ "I will not continue asking if that is what you wish." Mikey looked up after this comment, rather shocked that Splinter didn't insist. "However, I do ask one thing of you Michelangelo", Splinter paused while rubbing the top of his cane, not really sure of what to say right now, "will you be patient with your brothers as well as with yourself. This is a traumatic time for us all, and rushing ahead blindly while filled with emotion will ensure failure." Mikey thought about what Splinter said and saw the wisdom in his words, even if it seems like Splinter was winging the conversation.

"We must approach what happened careful and cautiously. While you are well now, you are clearly still dazed. You need rest, however I applaud your effort for cleaning your room after thirteen years of hard work." Mikey smiled a little after noticing the joke…and for once he felt calm. Not relaxed or anything like that, but calm and not panicking. Splinter noticed this as well and asked, "Perhaps you would like some clean sheets?"

"Yes sensei" _Wait…where did the word 'sensei' come from? Is this…a sign that my memory might return?_

Master Splinter nodded and left the room, leaving Michelangelo alone. The room was still dark, so he decided to turn the light on. Once he did, Mikey noticed that his items were scattered off his sheet and in his floor, hence the prank items and more mess. _Well, I got more room now that the pizza boxes are gone. Got to put this stuff away somewhere so that I can sleep._ Mikey sighed though, realizing what he needs to do.

 _There was a reason that I was slop and a mess before I lost my memory, that's for sure. If there was ever a time to fix myself, now would be the time. Splinter is right though, I need to take this slow and steady. If I try to rush before, I'll mess up again. Whether or not this is my real family is still a mystery; after all, it sounds cliché having a rat with four turtle sons with a teenage girl living in the sewers together. Learning ninja-stuff of course, like a strange comic book series. I like Master Splinter though…he seems very understanding of the situation even without knowing the predicament I'm in; kind of like…a parent. I can't let that fool me though, since my brothers aren't being cooperative. I just have to be on my toes for now._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brotherly

 _I feel so much better!_ The trash in his room was almost gone and the smell had about dissipated as well. Mikey stretched as he got up from his 'very' comfortable bed, now that nothing was on it except clean sheets and a clean blanket. _I think I had a decent amount of sleep this time._ The main problem with his room currently was the clutter, such as the toys and the comics. Mikey had a bad feeling that some of these were collectibles so he didn't want to throw them away; at the same time they were really getting in his way. The closet really wasn't a place for them and the dresser was starting to pile up with some of the other 'useless' toys. _I need a stand or shelves of some kind…_

Mikey turned and looked to his clock…which happened to say 4:18 a.m. in the morning. _That can't be right._ Mikey thought for a moment that the clock was wrong until he realized that he asked Donnie to set it correctly for him… _after the fight. Man, he looked really upset when I asked him. I guess I have a lot of apologies to perform, but how would I even go about doing that? Should I ask Master Splinter? That would probably be for the best…especially since the others might be too upset to even get close to._ Mikey sighed and decided to find something to eat for breakfast.

Leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen, Mikey noticed two familiar faces sitting at the kitchen table. Master Splinter was clearly drinking strong herbal tea while Leonardo seemed to be having a simple glass of milk. Mikey nodded and made his presence known to the two before coming inside the kitchen area while the duo, too, nodded. As Mikey walked up, Leo attempted to avert his eyes away from him before anyone noticed, which confirmed Mikey's suspicions about his brother's feelings. Mikey didn't want to stare at Leonardo though, as that might be rude and also lead to questions. Master Splinter, on the other hand, seemed completely calm and relaxed while…reading the newspaper? Mikey shrugged his shoulders and opened the freezer to see what was there to eat first, but immediately saw an ice cream cat statue standing in the middle of the freezer. _Is this another one of my immature moments in life?_

"Meow"

"GYAH!" Mikey yelled as he jumped back a few feet from the open freezer and tripped over an empty chair. Leonardo was stunned for a few seconds while Master Splinter kept sipping from his tea cup. "Ar-Are you okay?" Leonardo asked, however the tone was more of a statement then a question. Mikey was still dazed as he laid on the floor with stars over his head for a brief moment while the empty chair was underneath his legs. After helping Mikey up from the floor, Leo asked, "What was it that startled you so badly?"

"The cat…" was the only thing that Mikey could think of to say as he was still exasperated at the thought of a real-live cat made out of ice cream just sitting inside the freezer.

"You mean your pet?" Leo asked, this time it was clear that Leo was starting to question the turn of the conversation and thus narrowed his eyes at Mikey. Mikey noticed that the spotlight had hit him once again and decided to make a random decision within seconds.

"…yes. I didn't realized that I neglected the poor creature for oh so long or even at all! Oh woe my kitty!" Mikey said, taking on a theatrical and dramatic appearance that it took Leonardo off guard, in hopes to stave off the idea of telling everyone about the amnesia. Master Splinter was still drinking his tea, grinning while doing so.

"Don't…worry? We took care of her while you were recovering since you were still dazed and all, even after you left the hospital bed." Mikey was a little confused as to why everyone thought he was that severely dazed; but before Mikey had even asked, Master Splinter had beat Mikey to the topic and replied, "Raphael thought it would be wise to tell us what happened earlier yesterday." _Great, when I faked my dizziness to get away with being lost. Oh perfect…wait…that is perfect! Now when I mess something up, I can blame it on my dazed brain! I just hope that I don't miss the obvious knowledge like who-is-who and what-nots. Fate would give me a pop quiz right after this too, just to mess with me!_

"Umm…not that I doubt your ability to take care of my cat Leo…but what have you been feeding…my kitty?" Mikey asked hoping to get a definitive answer as to how to take care his own pet while he was thinking about his current 'health' situation.

"Well, she eats mostly pizza, like you. That and ice cream" Leo shrugged at his answer. _Why me? Just why pizza?_ Mikey sighed after this thought and went back to the open freezer to check on his ice-cream cat. It was mostly strawberry at the top half while vanilla in the middle and chocolate at the bottom with black polka dot eyes; almost as if it was a Neapolitan Breed of Ice Cream Cats. _Exactly why is it made up of ice cream anyway?_ She, as Leo pointed out, purred loudly as it jumped up on Mikey and rubbed against his cheek, licking him with her tongue affectionately. _I will admit though that it is a very sweet kitty._

"Meow" the creamy cat said with a happy voice, as if it was glad to see Mikey. He grinned when he heard this little voice, but Leo warned, "Careful and don't let her melt".

"Oh…alright then. Back in the freezer you go, sweetie" Mikey said as he put the kitty back into the freezer gently and shutting the door but not before it whispered a quick goodbye meow. It was then that Mikey realized that he had ice cream all over him…

"Excuse me while I clean up", Mikey said quickly before leaving while Leo grinned. Master Splinter was fixing himself another cup of tea with a soft smile on his serious face.

It didn't take long for Mikey to rush quickly and quietly across the lair to the bathroom, close to where the bedrooms for the turtles are. There is only one bathroom and, by the time Mikey got there, Raph was hovering over a running sink. He looked very depressed and upset. Mikey stood there, looking in and wondering if it was a good idea to even go in there but the ice cream residue was starting to run down his body. Walking in without much noise, he noticed that Raph was looking in the mirror but doing nothing else. Getting a rag and wetting it in the shower, Mikey washed the ice cream off quickly after scaring Raph; since Raph did not expect the water to be going in the shower, he jumped and turned Mikey with shock written in eyes.

"I snuggled with my cat" Mikey smiled, not having to look at turtle to notice the surprise expression. Raph took a minute to think about Mikey's comment and started smirking. "Yeah, she's been missing you these last few days. I was wondering when you were gonna say anything about Ice Cream Kitty." _That's her name? I figured I be more clever about it, like Sugar or Cream._ "I guess she was the last thing on my mind…" Mikey admitted, though he knew that was not the whole truth.

"Yeah..." Raph muttered under his breath while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

It didn't take long for Mikey to finish washing off, but before he walked out of the bathroom Raph quickly called out, "Hey Mikey!"

Mikey looked over his shoulder at Raph, who was leaning on the sink with his back to the mirror. Raph paused with his head down, sighed, and looked up saying, "Sorry…about everything that happened. I never meant for all of this to…well…to get this far." Mikey felt a little worried about the way Raph was acting. _I don't think this is the way he normally acts. Also I thought I was the one that needed to apologize…_

Raph drew in a deep breath, and it was right then that Mikey noticed that he was trying not to break down. Part of Mikey wanted to go up and hug him to make Raph feel better, but Mikey was nervous about doing something like that to a tough guy like Raph. As Raph tried to hold it in, Mikey became unsure of what to do in this situation. Instead of doing anything for Raph, he left the bathroom and went up to the kitchen once more to fix something to eat, thinking that alone time is what the turtle needed.

* * *

Peeking into the lab, Mikey noticed Donatello sitting at one of the computers in his lab, in one of those swivel chairs with red eyes glued to the computer screen. Since he left the lab, it had been transformed from a hospital into a science lab. It was pretty cool looking now and Mikey did want to look around the place, but the last time he entered (and the only time he remembered actually entering) was when he was asking Don if his alarm clock was correct, which it wasn't. Don was not the happiest turtle when asked and Mikey got that message loud and clear. _The only reason I can think of that would cause his anger is me. Master Splinter said that I should be patient with my brothers as well as with myself. I did cause a fight yesterday and so I should apologize for my actions._

Stepping carefully into the lab, but not hiding his presence from Donnie either, Mikey walked into the lab and up to, what he assumed to be, his brother. Donnie was typing away and clicking on the mouse, messing with some kind of equation that made no sense to Mikey. He looked to the computer, then to Donnie, and let out a deep breath that he found out to be holding in. Putting his hand behind his head, Mikey rubbed his head and said, "Umm…thanks for fixing the clock today. It really helped out a lot"

"Your welcome"

That was all that was said. Mikey was a little upset that the clock was his introduction to his apology but a least the conversation was starting. Mikey put his hands down and started talking again, hoping that words wouldn't betray his thoughts.

"Umm…about yesterday…I know that I sounded really upset and mad. I didn't mean to snap at you or Leo and Raph. I…admit that I am a little dazed still and that day still bothers me a little because…because…well…I should I put this…" _Should I tell him the truth? Should I really tell him that I lost my memory and didn't tell everyone because I thought they were freaks, only to realize my mistake when I looked in a mirror and found out my dad is a rat?_

"Okay"

Mikey was jarred out of his thoughts as Donnie replied just that one word to him. _Okay? That's all he had to say?_ Mikey didn't know whether or not he should be insulted or depressed. He at least expected a sentence, or an expression to would make things more…understandable for the turtle with no knowledge of his so-called-brothers. _Or for myself for that matter. All he seems interested in is that computer and not me. Did I pick a bad time?_ Mikey looked at the computer, wondering how much importance did this very equation have compared to this family. _Perhaps I should leave. It's not like he's really interested in what I have to say, plus I might be causing more problems by being a distraction._ Mikey turned carefully, so he wouldn't accidently destroy anything and started walking toward the lab door, but then stopped. _I have to try one more time._ Turning toward his brother, Mikey got on his knees and bowed before his brother respectively, saying, "Gomen'nasai"

He heard his brother turn in his chair toward him, and then he heard Donnie falling out of his chair saying, "What!" and then hitting the floor hard. Mikey sat up and noticed Donnie on the ground and the swivel chair on its back with the wheels still rolling. Donnie, who was on his butt, was still startle by the entire event and asked, "What did you just say?" Mikey bowed again and said, "Gomen'nasai".

"Ugh…that's what I thought you said. Why you even say that?!" Donnie asked, his hands in front of him as though they were carrying his emphasis. Mikey rose up from the ground again and looked with question written on his face, until he narrowed his eyes and said, "You weren't paying attention the whole time…were you?" with a dark tone in his voice.

"I was…sort of…okay, not completely! All I know is that you apologizing for something so I assumed you broke something and wanted me to fix it!" Donnie rambled.

"Tch!" Mikey forced his mouth to shut and turned his, what could have been interpreted as a hateful glare, away from Donnie. _Patient with my brothers as well as myself. Patient with my brothers as well as myself. Patient with my brothers as well as myself. If there is any sign of patience within myself, now would be the time to show yourself!_

"What's going on in there?" "Donnie, is everything okay?"

Mikey frowned with his eyes close as Leo and Raph entered the room, breathing in and out in an effort to calm himself. Donnie got up from the ground and stood up while rubbing the back of his head, saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong here now."

"If there's nothing wrong, why is Mikey looking all so fired up to beat you out of your shell right about now?", Raph retorted with his arms across his chest as Mikey got up on his feet. Raph wasn't wrong, but Mikey shook off any form of wanting to start an argument as he said, "I was trying to apologize for my actions the other day, but this guy is not someone that pays attention to conversations!"

"What do you mean the other day? You mean yesterday?" Leo asked with surprise, letting his arms rest beside him. The other two turtles also seemed shocked with what Mikey was hoping to say. It was then Mikey remembered that he wanted to apologize to all of them and not just Donnie. Stepping back to where he faced all three of them, Mikey said, "Actually…I wanted to apologize to all…three of you about what happened yesterday. I…am…having a hard time with what happened since…the incident and…I hope that you guys will understand…" Mikey wasn't really sure that would have suffice as a way that a proper apology would go, but looking at these three turtles expressions turn from confusion to gentle made it seem acceptable.

"It's fine, ya big lug!" Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Mikey's neck without warning. Mikey felt like he was in danger for a second there until he received a small noogie from Raph. After being let go from Raph, Mikey found himself being hugged by Donnie and Leo on both sides while Leo said, "It's okay Mikey, that was a pretty traumatic experience for anyone to go through. I'm kind of glad you forgot some of it. We'll tell you some time later though, after you get your bearings." _Kind of wish I told them about my memory loss now. Maybe they would have told me everything else along with that day later on. Ah well, at least I know that these turtles mean well, even if they are not perfect. Kind of like…brothers…_

"You know what, for once in our lives we have left-over pizza. Maybe we should heat it up and eat some for lunch" Donnie said with realization.

"Sounds like plan" Leo agreed. _Really guys? I hate all of you! Why do you guys love pizza so much?_

"Last one there is a turtle!" Raph said as he dashed off out of the lab with Donnie hot on his heels saying, "We're all turtles Raph!" This left Leo and Mikey in the lab with Leo smiling from ear to ear and Mikey grimacing at the thought of pizza. Leo looked at Mikey and saw the expression, which Mikey didn't bother hiding it at this point, and said, "You know, Master Splinter has senbei or onigiri instead if you're tired of pizza."

Mikey smiled and said, "Please and thank you". Both of them laughed and walked out of the lab together.

 _Now I feel really bad for not saying anything about my memory. They're so nice, and it seems that maybe I was in the wrong. I did have my reasons for not telling them…but now those reasons are starting to sound stupid. I don't trust these…beings completely…but I will continue to observe and investigate though until my memory returns, or I can find a good time to tell them without hurting their feelings…_

* * *

I'm really not happy with this chapter. It feels like a filler chapter and despite it being so sweet, no actual progress has been made…has it? Or am I missing something in my own writing?


End file.
